The present invention relates to a baseball device that positions and holds a first play implement in a play position ready to be put into play. The device includes a loader that stores a second play implement and that places the second play implement into the play position after the first play implement is put into play.
Baseball players practice batting by swinging repeatedly at pitches. However, some younger players have not yet developed the hand-eye coordination skills necessary to successfully swing at and hit pitched balls. Even so, these younger players may engage in batting practice by swinging at stationary play implements (balls) that are placed in a stationary play position. Play implements can be supported in a play position by releasably placing the play implement on the upper end of a vertical post/rod extending upward from the ground. Play implements may also be supported in the play position by suspending the play implement from the lower end of an elongated member which is supported at its upper end by an upper support. Often, players have difficulty with placing a play implement on top of the vertical post/rod.
For example, the device could include an implement support that extends over the play position. The device could further include a flexible elongate member including a first upper end and a second lower end. The first upper end could be connected to the implement support and the second lower end could be releasably connected to the play implement to suspend the play implement in the play position ready to be struck by a batter.
When the play implement is in the play position, a player can swing a bat and hit the play implement, disconnecting it from the device. By repeatedly swinging the bat and hitting the play implement players can develop improved hand-eye coordination. Unfortunately, in baseball, a player swings and hits the play implement (ball) away from himself. This means that during a practice session, a player must retrieve the play implement each time successful contact is made. The result is that the better a player gets at making contact with the play implement, the more time they have to spend retrieving the play implement (ball) and not practicing.
In addition, the use of a conventional batting tee involves the repeated resetting of the tee after it has been struck by a player. Typically, younger players hit the support member, such as a batting tee, instead of the play implement on the tee because the support member is below the play implement. The result is usually that the player knocks over the support member, but does not contact the play implement. In that case, the support member and the play implement will both need to be reset prior to the player being able to swing at another play implement. The combination of collecting a play implement after each hit and the need to reset frequently the support member results in frustration for the player as well as any parent or other individual who is involved. That frustration coupled with the difficulty that young players have with resetting a play implement on a support member typically results in a player stopping play with the device altogether.
There is therefore a need to develop a device capable of storing several play implements at one time for convenient replacement of a stored play implement into the play position after the previous implement is put into play. Furthermore, there is a need to develop a device capable of selectively and automatically positioning a replacement play implement in the play position when the previous play implement has been struck. Additionally, there is a need to develop a device that provides a convenient manner in which a player can practice hitting and that reduces the frustration associated with frequently resetting a support member such as a batting tee.